The long term goal of this proposal is to develop, produce and distrute high quality, state of the art (and science) audiovisual materials and computer software for teaching correct blood pressure measurement to patients, professionals and researchers according to established guidelines and for testing those who measure blood pressure to insure that they are performing according to recommended standards. These goals will be met by reviewing current programs, including on site visits of such programs, reviewing with experts the benefits and problems with these programs. Currently available materials will be reviewed by a panel of experts and recommendations made for new programs. Sources who are skilled at producing the high quality audio and video materials needed will be determined. Storyboards for the productions will be developed and reviewed. Computer software will be developed to provide easy access to testing programs and their scoring. These activities will lay the ground work for the actual production of the products during phase II.